Zakira's Quest
by GreyWardenZykantha
Summary: Zakira has recently graduated from the International Pokemon Academy is poised to become a Pokemon Trainer. All seems well until her Father mysteriously disappears the day she receives her starter Pokemon. Zakira must find her father while she trains to become a Pokemon Master.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I woke up, feeling both excited and depressed. I felt excited because I was finally going to graduate from Pokemon Academy and return to Hoenn; I felt depressed because I was going to have to say goodbye to the friends and teachers I had known for the past ten years. Worst of all, I was going to have to say goodbye to my lovely Kerrianne.

_I don't know if this is going to be the best or worst day of my life…possibly both? _I thought.

"We're finally going to graduate!" Kerrianne exclaimed, jolting me out of my thoughts. She was gleefully gathering up her clothes and belongings in her suitcases.

"It's hard to believe." I muttered.

Kerrianne turned and looked at me. Her dazzling blue eyes softened with concern.

"I'm just as torn up about having to break up as you are," Kerrianne said. "But we don't have much of a choice, Zakira. Your family lives in Hoenn and mine lives in Sinnoh."

"I know, I know. I just…it feels like this is all happening to fast." I sighed.

Kerrianne sat down beside me and took my hands in hers. "I know it hurts, but we have to go on our own journeys. What you and I had was something incredibly special and I won't ever forget you. I'll never love anyone like I love you." She said.

"What if we never get to see each other again?" I asked.

"I'm sure we will cross paths again one day, love." She replied.

I let out a heavy sigh and wiped the tears from my eyes. The two of us hugged each other for a long moment. I buried my face in her hair and breathed in her wonderful scent. She always smelled like sweet pea flowers.

"I suppose we better get ready. Graduation is at noon." I said.

Kerrianne got up and went to shower, while I looked though the pictures of us. Sorrow gripped my heart as I thought about all the memories I had of her.

_I suppose I always knew that our relationship would end one day…I just didn't think it would be so soon. _I thought. _I guess this isn't the end of the world, though. After graduation, I will get to return to Hoenn with Father and begin my Pokemon journey. I will get to meet new people and Pokemon, and perhaps even become the greatest Pokemon trainer in all of Hoenn! _

I tucked the pictures away in my suitcase and finished packing. When Kerrianne got out of the shower, I surprised her with a kiss. I knew that it would most likely be the last time I ever got to kiss her, so I was certainly going to seize this opportunity.

I pressed my lips against hers, savoring how soft and sweet they were. Our kissing started off as gentle and sweet, but quickly escalated a passionate make-out session. By the time we stopped, we were both left breathless.

"I'm going to miss you so much. You just don't even know." She said.

"I suppose we better hurry up and get ready. We can't miss our big day." I said quietly.

I reluctantly let Kerrianne go and I got in the shower. After I showered, I dried and straightened my hair. I then got dressed.

I couldn't help but to notice how gorgeous Kerrianne was in her graduation gown. The sapphire blue gown brought out her already unbelievably beautiful eyes.

"Let's get going before I start having second thoughts." I said.

Together, we left our dorm room and joined the growing mass of students downstairs in the cafeteria. Everyone was getting their final breakfast here at school. There was a mixture of excitement, anxiety and sadness in the air. No doubt the students were having mixed feelings about leaving the International Pokemon Academy and starting their own journey. The majority of us had been here since were only eight years old. We had many memories, both good and bad, of this place.

I ate slowly, trying not to dwell on the loss of Kerrianne's companionship. I tried to focus on seeing Father again and getting to begin my very own Pokemon journey in Hoenn.

Kerrianne and I didn't say much to each other during breakfast. Kerrianne was busy talking to her friends while I was too busy staring at her and thinking. The most we did was hold hands.

The entire cafeteria grew quiet when the principal, Miss Vera Ashworth walked in. She was wearing an elegant black dress and had her long blonde hair tied back in a ponytail. When she walked by my table, I caught a whiff of her perfume. She smelled like roses.

"Good morning students," Miss Ashworth said as she walked to the center of the cafeteria. "Your graduation day has arrived at last. After today, you will get to return home and begin your very own Pokemon adventure!"

The students all cheered and clapped. Once they fell silent, she continued.

"I want to let you all know that I am very proud of you. You all made it through ten years here…." She said.

As she continued to talk, I zoned out. All I could think about was the day ahead of me.

_I wonder what Pokemon I should start with…Treecko, Mudkip and Torchic are all adorable. Perhaps I should start with Torchic? Fire types are my favorite. _I thought.

My thoughts were interrupted by the cheering and clapping of the gathered students. While Miss Ashworth started walking out of the cafeteria, I started to wonder what all she had said.

Before I could ask Kerrianne, everyone started to get up and leave. I followed my graduating class out of the cafeteria and out to the stadium. Friends and family members were lined up outside of the doors, waiting to get in. When they saw us, they started cheering loudly. The commotion was making me rather uncomfortable.

_I hope I don't trip and fall on the stage. Ugh…I really don't want people's last memory of me here to be an embarrassing and awkward one! As if I haven't embarrassed myself enough in my life! _I thought.

As we went into the stadium, teachers started sorting us by last name. I was put at the very end of the line while Kerrianne was towards the front. I sighed inwardly. I was going to be the very last person to graduate.

_Delightful. By the time I go across the stage, everyone will be sick of being here. _I thought.

After what felt like an eternity, we were finally allowed to take our seats in the stadium. Our seats were at the center, so all the guests could stare at us from their seats in the stands.

As we made our way to our seats, cheers and screams erupted from the gathered audience. The racket was annoying and deafening to me. The stadium amplified the horrendous uproar people were making. While I walked, I tried to pick out Father from the crowd. I was disappointed when I didn't see him.

_He has to be there somewhere. _I thought. _He wouldn't miss this day for anything in the world. _

Once we were all seated, the stadium grew quiet. Miss Ashworth began with a speech that I scarcely listened to. After she spoke, the presidents from the six regions spoke. The speeches and songs from the choir were nice and all, but I was growing agitated. I wanted to get out of here.

When the speakers finally stop talking, the graduation began. One row at a time, the students walked across the stage, shook the hands of the presidents, and got their diploma. When they sat down, the next row went up. This cycle continued until everyone received their diplomas.

Once it was my turn to walk across the stage, I felt as if everyone was staring at me. I was painfully aware that no one applauded or cheered as I made my way across the stage.

_ Fuck you assholes. _I thought. _I'm glad I'm never going to see you again._

I quickly shook the six presidents' hands, grabbed my diploma and sat down. I was pissed that no one cheered for me and I was depressed that I hadn't seen my Father yet. All I wanted to do was go home right now.

Miss Ashworth made another annoyingly long speech and the choir sang again. Then we were finally able to leave. I pushed my way through the massive crowd of students, teachers and families, desperately searching for Father.

It took me forever to find him. Once we found each other, we embraced each other fiercely. I started crying tears of joy.

"I am so proud of you sweetheart," Father said. "My little girl has finally graduated!"

I blushed. "I couldn't have done it without your support, dad." I replied.

Father kissed me on my forehead. "Get your bags and let's go home. I imagine you are eager to return home."

"Of course! It's been ten years! I can't wait to return home!" I exclaimed.

Father and I went up to my dorm room. When we entered the room, I saw that Kerrianne was headed out of the door. She scarcely acknowledged me as she scooted past me and ran off down the hallway with her family.

"She didn't have the decency to say goodbye?" Father asked.

"I suppose she's more excited about leaving," I said. "We broke up anyways, so it doesn't matter."

"Why did you two break up? You two seemed so happy together. What happened?" Father inquired.

"She lives in Sinnoh, Father. The odds of us getting to see each other again are slim to none." I replied.

It seemed as if he wanted to say more, but decided against it.

"Well…you two know what is best for you. I just want you to be happy, sweetheart." He said.

"Thanks dad," I said, smiling. "I'm ready to go now."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_One week later…_

I was relieved when we finally arrived home. It felt like ages since I had been anywhere near Hoenn and it felt lovely to be back. My house was exactly how I remembered it: on the edge of town; quaint and quiet. Littleroot town was absolutely beautiful, especially in the spring. There were blooming flowers everywhere and I could smell their sweet scent in the warm breeze.

With Father's help, I took my suitcases up to my room and began to unpack. After several hours, we finally managed to unpack my things and organize my room. We were both exhausted by the time we finished.

We went downstairs and ate dinner, and then sat outside on the porch and watched the sun set.

"It's hard to believe that you're already grown up…and here soon, you will be going off on your very own Pokemon journey," Father sighed. "It seems like it was just yesterday that you were born."

"I will come visit you as much as I can dad. I won't forget about you." I said.

"You know…at some point, we will have to face each other in battle. I'm still the gym leader of Petalburg." Father said.

"I look forwards to that battle." I replied.

Father grinned. "I do as well. Knowing you, it will be one hell of a battle." He laughed.

The two of us lingered on the porch until the sun slipped beneath the horizon. After the sun's last bleeding rays faded, we went inside and went to bed.

XXXXX

For the next few days, I hung around the house and spent quality time with Father. After spending the past ten years in the International Pokemon Academy, it was nice to be able to spend time with him at home. I had forgotten how much I truly loved Littleroot town and the people here. These folks were much kinder than the people I had been around in school. The adults didn't look at me with contempt and the children didn't bully me. They all seemed glad to have me back after so long.

Every morning, Father would make us breakfast and then go to his gym. Then he would return home every evening. While he was at his gym, I hung around the house. I would do chores around the house until noon and then I would take a stroll around Littleroot town. In the evenings, I would cook dinner and have it ready by the time Father came home. After dinner we would usually watch TV or play video games together.

I found myself easily falling into this new routine. I preferred it over having to get up at dawn to go to eat breakfast and go to class until dusk. Father was much easier to get along with than the snooty kids I had went to school with.

XXXXX

When Father and I got up in the morning, we proceeded with our typical routine. He made breakfast and we ate, and then he went off to his gym. I did some laundry, cleaned the dishes and tidied up the house, which took until noon. I made myself a sandwich for lunch and then I went out to walk around town.

I strolled down the street, breathing in the clean air, fragranced with the delicious scents of flowers and grass.

I stopped when I saw Professor Birch's lab up ahead. When I was a young child, I had always wondered what was inside and what Professor Birch did in there. After attending the Pokemon School, I learned that the Professor gave out starter Pokemon and a Pokedex for trainers beginning their journey, and that she studied Pokemon and their habitats.

"Greetings Zakira."

I nearly leapt out of my skin. I had thought I was alone out here. Apparently I was wrong.

When I turned around, I saw a young boy that looked to be about sixteen years old. He was sitting on the porch of a nearby house, looking right at me. He had short sandy blonde hair and freckles all over his face.

"Uhh, hello." I said.

"You don't remember me, do you?" He asked.

I stared at him for a moment. There was absolutely nothing familiar about this boy at all. I felt bad because I felt like I was supposed to know him.

"Er…no." I said.

"My name is Aeon," He said. "I am Professor Birch's son."

"Oh, right. It's been so long…I didn't recognize you." I replied.

Aeon got up and came over to me. I had expected him to be shorter than me but that certainly wasn't the case. I barely came up to his shoulder.

"It certainly has been a long time. How does it feel to be back in your hometown?" He asked.

"It's nice…I like it better here than at school." I said.

"I don't suggest getting too comfortable. Tomorrow, my mother is giving out starter Pokemon to trainers ready to begin their journeys. I suggest you get there early. It's first come, first serve." He said.

I opened my mouth to respond, but he was gone before I had the chance to even say anything. For a boy his height, he certainly was nimble.

_Strange boy. _I thought. _I suppose I better get in bed early tonight if the professor is giving Pokemon out tomorrow._

After I finished my stroll around town, I returned home and cooked dinner. I set the table and made the plates as usual. I sat at the table and waited for Father. I sat there for a couple hours, waiting for him to come in…but he didn't. I was starting to become worried.

Eventually, I decided to text him. I found it bizarre that he didn't answer my texts. When that didn't work, I decided to call him. His phone didn't ring at all, which was bizarre to me. He usually answered his phone pretty quickly, especially if it was me trying to contact him.

_Something isn't right here…he should've already been back by now. _I thought. _There must be a reason why he's not answering his phone…_

Dread crept into my heart as I started to imagine all the things that could've went wrong on his way back home. What if he had been abducted? What if he had been killed? Dread was rapidly turning into panic. I started to pace back and forth, trying to calm myself down.

_No one could kill or abduct him. That's impossible! He is an incredibly strong person and he has powerful Pokemon with him. Plus, not many people can get past his gym trainers. They're almost as strong as he is._ I thought. _He will come home soon enough. Perhaps he is just busy…yes, that must be it._

I waited until sundown for him to come in, but he never did. I put his dinner in a container and then went to bed. Perhaps he would be home in the morning.

XXXXX

I woke up this morning, feeling excited. I yawned and got out of the bed. Today was the day that I would get my first Pokemon! I would finally be able to use the knowledge I had learned in the International Pokemon Academy.

I jumped out of bed and raced downstairs, expecting to see Father at the table with breakfast. Excitement became sadness when I didn't see him. I looked all through the house. My anxiety increased as time went on. There was no sign of him anywhere.

_Something isn't right here. Father just doesn't disappear. He would have told me if he had gone somewhere. _I thought.

I returned to the kitchen and made myself a bowl of cereal. As I ate, I contemplated on what I should do.

_Perhaps I could ask Professor Birch where he was. She might know something. _I thought.

I scarfed down the rest of my cereal and went upstairs to get ready. I showered, fixed my hair and put on some clean clothes. I raced off to Professor Birch's lab.

Upon arrival at the lab, I saw a huge crowd. I could see Aeon and two other kids standing at the door. Parents and younger siblings were gathered several feet away, watching them with excitement.

I didn't really recognize the two kids that were beside Aeon. Both of them were boys and they appeared to be my age. They were bickering with each other about what Pokemon they were going to choose.

Seconds after I joined the three of them, Professor Birch appeared from her lab. She looked a little surprised to see so many people at her door.

"Settle down now. All four of you will get a Pokemon." Professor Birch said.

"Is my father in there?" I asked.

Professor Birch looked at me like I was an idiot. "Umm…no, he's not. I haven't seen him recently." She said.

My heart dropped. Now I knew that something was definitely not right. Father wouldn't miss this day for anything. Perhaps something really had happened to him yesterday….

"Not only are you late, but your _daddy_ isn't here to watch you get your first Pokemon!" One of the boys howled. He had shaggy red hair and glasses.

"If you want your first Pokemon then I suggest you get in here, Darrick!" Professor Birch snapped.

Darrick strode into the lab behind Professor Birch. He shot me a smug look at he went inside.

_Stupid bastard, _I thought. _Watch him get Torchic. _My_ Torchic!_

"How are we all going to get a Pokemon? There are four of us and only three starters!" I despaired.

"My mother is a fair person. She will make sure all of us get a Pokemon." Aeon said.

"I wish I shared your optimism." I muttered.

Aeon was silent for a moment. He shifted his weight uncomfortably.

"It's awfully strange that your father isn't here, Zakira. I was certain that you two would be the first people here." He said.

"I haven't seen him since yesterday…I can't help but to think something bad happened to him." I replied.

"Do you think someone captured him?" He asked.

_Please no…how could he have gotten abducted? If he did, it must have happened sometime yesterday. _I thought. _But it doesn't make any sense. Father has strong Pokemon and he's a gym leader. No ordinary criminal could take him down._

My mind was filled with awful images of intruders capturing my father and taking him away. My heart clenched with grief. What if I never saw him again?

I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice Aeon and the third kid, Alaric, getting their Pokemon. The three boys were showing off their brand new Pokemon to the crowd.

Aeon came over to me with his Treecko. His blue eyes were shining with happiness.

"Isn't she so adorable? I named her Camelia!" Aeon said.

"Congratulations Aeon," I murmured.

I looked at Professor Birch. She was beaming with pride as she watched her son playing with his new Treecko. Her gaze darkened with a strange emotion when she looked at me. Was that pity that I saw?

"Zakira, I'm afraid we're out of starter Pokemon." Professor Birch said slowly.

All the gathered kids and their parents stared at me. An awkward silence hung over the congregation of people.

My turmoil of rage, disappointment and sadness had been boiling inside me like a volcano, gradually building up. Upon hearing this, I lost it.

"Are you kidding me?" I exploded. "I've been waiting for my first Pokemon for _ten years_!"

Alaric and Darrick burst out laughing. My face grew hot with fury. I should've known that something like this would happen!

"Of course you would do this to me!" I shouted.

"Zakira wait, I-" Professor Birch said.

"Leave me alone!" I ran away.

I ran back towards my house, away from the others. I was embarrassed, furious and devastated all at the same time. Tears began to stream down my face.

_Of course today would manage to become a terrible day!_ I thought. _Not only is Father missing but I didn't even get a Pokemon! I'm such a failure! I wasted ten years in school for nothing!_

By the time I reached my house, I was out of breath. I wanted this to just be a bad dream. I wanted to wake up soon to find Father at home and to have him with me when I received my first Pokemon. But deep down inside, I knew all of this was real. I knew Father was gone and I had no starter Pokemon.

I sat down on my porch to catch my breath. I did my best to push down my feelings of anger, frustration and sadness. Crying like a child wouldn't solve my problems. I would have to figure out what to do on my own…like an adult. I was eighteen years old. It was time to start acting like it.

I sighed and looked down the street. Up ahead was Route 101, which to Oldale Town. The only way to get to Petalburg City from here was going through Oldale Town.

_Maybe if I can make it to his gym, I can find out what is going on. One of his friends is bound to be there. Maybe they know where he is._ I thought.

I took a deep breath and began to walk down the road. Professor Birch and the humiliation I had just endured were the last things on my mind right now. I was far more concerned with finding Father. My Pokemon journey would just have to wait.

"Zakira!" I heard the voice of Professor Birch in the distance.

I ignored her and continued to walk towards Route 101.

"DON'T WALK IN THE GRASS!" Professor Birch screamed. Her voice was a lot louder this time.

Her warning came too late. Three Poochyena were already upon me. They were snapping and barking at me. I screamed in terror. I was totally defenseless against the three angry Pokemon. All I could do was curl up and put my hands over my head.

"Pikachu, go!" Professor Birch said.

With a flash of light, a Pikachu appeared. I peeked to see the battle. I hadn't ever seen a real Pikachu before. Pikachu weren't native to Hoenn and I never did see any while I was at school. It was a rather cute looking Pokemon.

"Thundershock!" Professor Birch commanded.

The three Poochyena squalled in pain as the Pikachu shocked them. They quickly ran back into the forest.

Professor Birch returned the Pikachu to its Pokeball and came over to me. I quickly got to my feet, suddenly felt self-conscious. Not only did I get attacked by wild Pokemon, but I had to be _saved _from them. Professor Birch probably thought even less of me now. She probably thought I was a sniveling child.

"Are you alright, Zakira?" Professor Birch asked. Her eyes scanned over me, looking for any signs of injury.

"I'm fine." I grumbled. My face was hot with shame.

"Don't you know you can't go into the wilderness alone? It's teeming with wild Pokemon!" Professor Birch said.

"Yes, I know." I replied.

"Why did you run off like that?" Professor Birch asked.

"I was pissed because you gave everyone else a Pokemon but me!" I spat.

Professor Birch sighed and shook her head slowly.

"You didn't let me finish. I said I was out of _starter_ Pokemon. I still have one Pokemon left," She said. "Come with me."

Reluctantly, I followed Professor Birch back to her lab. I was relieved to see that everyone else had already left. It was just the professor and her assistants in the lab. Even Aeon was gone.

_Alaric, Aeon and Darrick have already gotten to start their journeys, while I'm still in Littleroot Town! _I thought. _They probably will already have beaten a gym leader by the time I get out of here!_

"Zakira, have you ever heard of shiny Pokemon?" Professor Birch asked once we got inside the lab.

"Yes." I said. I vaguely remembered covering the topic in school.

"Not many people have," She said. "A shiny Pokemon is a differently colored Pokemon. For instance, average Mudkip are blue but shiny Mudkip are purple."

"So, are you giving me a shiny Pokemon?" I asked.

"Indeed. But this isn't an average shiny Pokemon. This is something much more spectacular. Look." Professor Birch pulled out a strange red Pokeball. Unlike typical Pokeballs, that were red and white, this one was completely red.

"This here is a truly rare phenomenon. Never in my life have I ever seen a Pikachu quite like this." Professor Birch said, releasing the Pokemon inside.

A Pikachu appeared before my eyes. I was shocked to see that it was blue all over. It had had blue fur, pale blue cheeks and stripes, and it had blue eyes.

"Where did you get that Pokemon?" I gasped.

"Where did you get that human?" The Pikachu snapped.

My mouth dropped open in shock. I'd never seen a Pokemon that could talk before!

"As you can see, she can talk as well," Professor Birch said. "And she's rather sassy."

"You would be sassy too if you stayed locked up in a damn Pokeball all the time!" The Pikachu remarked.

"Well, this is the only Pokemon I have left, other than my own personal Pokemon. I'd like for you to take her with you. She isn't native to Hoenn. One of my colleagues sent her to me to study. But I think she would be better off with you."

"Of course I'll take her!" I exclaimed. I scooped her up in my arms.

"Put me down you wretched beast! You can't _have_ me!" The Pikachu hissed.

"Good luck with her," Professor Birch said. "Before you go, I have a favor to ask you."

"Yes?" I said. I sighed inwardly. I wanted to start my quest, not run an errand.

"Can you pick up my parcel from the Pokemon mart in Oldale Town? It finally came in this morning, and I'm not going to be able to go into town anytime soon. I am quite busy here." She said.

"Er…sure," I said.

"Great. Thanks!" She sighed with relief. "You may leave now."

I ran outside, my mind buzzing with excitement. As soon as I went outside, Pikachu jumped out of my arms.

"Freedom!" She cried.

"Get in your Pokeball." I commanded.

"Screw you!" Pikachu slapped the Pokeball from my hand. She turned and started running towards the forest.

"I said, get in your Pokeball!" I threw the Pokeball at her.

The Pikachu screamed as the Pokeball opened up and sucked her up inside. I watched as the ball rocked wildly. I could imagine her fighting fiercely inside.

Once the ball stopped moving, I picked it up.

_How in the hell am I supposed to keep this thing under control? It won't even listen to me! _I thought.

_Umm, I'm not a 'thing' you fool! I'm a female Pikachu! _The voice of Pikachu said. I could hear it clearly in my head.

_Pikachu? Are you in my head? _I thought.

_Yes you dunce. I'm speaking to you via telepathy! You locked me up in this damned ball, so how else can I speak to you? _She said.

_You were trying to run away. That's why I put you back in your Pokeball. _I said.

_If I don't run away, will you let me out?_ She growled.

_Alright, I'll give you another chance. But first, I need to stop by my house. I have to pack my bag so we can leave. _I replied.

I returned to my house for supplies. Father had always told me to be prepared before I went anywhere, because anything could happen. 'It's better to be safe than sorry', he would always say.

I went up to my room and let Pikachu out. As soon as she got out, she tried to make a run for the window. However, the window was down so she couldn't escape. She smacked into the window and plopped ungracefully on the floor.

"Curses," Pikachu spat. "What is this place?"

"My room," I said.

"I can see outside but this…this _thing_ is preventing me from getting out! Is it some kind of force field?" Pikachu hissed. Her lightning bolt shaped tail lashed in fury.

"It's called a window. I closed it so you couldn't escape." I replied.

"How clever human," Pikachu conceded. She jumped up on my bed and looked around. "Is this where you came from?"

"I live here with my father. This is just my room." I said.

"You just have one other human you live with?" Pikachu asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Where are the others?" She glanced around.

"Every human doesn't live together in the same house. Families share a house, but human families are generally small." I answered.

"Strange," Pikachu said. "Pikachu live in clans, led by the strongest member. Where is your leader?"

"Umm…I don't have a leader. The only person I have to answer to is my father." I said.

Pikachu jumped into the floor and ran over to my computer. I continued to pack my things as she explored my room.

"What is this contraption?" Pikachu stared into my computer screen. She warily reached out and poked the screen.

"It's a computer." I said.

"Why do you need this thing when you have the forest?" Pikachu asked.

"Computers are used to store Pokemon and contact other people throughout the world and to get on the Internet." I said.

"You keep Pokemon inside there?" Pikachu gasped. She looked horrified.

"No, not _inside_ the computer…I can't explain the process to you, because I don't even understand it myself. Next time I see Professor Birch I will ask her to explain it to you," I sighed.

I went into my bathroom to gather some toiletries. As soon as I opened the door, Pikachu darted out.

"Please don't destroy my house. I want it to be neat and tidy when Father returns." I said.

"What is this _Father_ you speak of?" Pikachu asked. "I haven't seen it yet."

"He is my parent…I know Pokemon have parents too. They're the ones who bring you into this world…I guess you must call your parents something else besides 'mother' and 'father'." I said.

"Indeed. Since I'm stuck with you, I might as well tell you my name. I'm tired of being called Pikachu," She said. "My name is Fafa."

"My name is Zakira." I replied.

"So you humans have names as well. How interesting," Fafa murmured.

Once I gathered all the things that I thought I would need, I returned to my bedroom. I stood beside my bed for a moment, debating if I should take the Pikachu doll that Father gave me. I had it ever since I could remember.

"What is that?" Fafa asked, pointing to the Pikachu doll.

"This is my Pikachu doll," I said. "Father gave it to me."

Fafa took the Pikachu doll and squeezed its stomach. "It seems to have no bones or insides. What did you do to it?"

"It's not alive, Fafa. It's just a stuffed toy made to resemble a real Pikachu." I said as I put the doll in my bag.

"Dolls," Fafa mumbled. "Pikachu don't carry around human dolls."

"Are you ready to go, Fafa?" I asked.

"Go where?" Fafa blinked.

"Well…we're going to travel around Hoenn. And hopefully find my father somewhere along the way." I said.

"I suppose we better get going then. Nighttime will be here before long." Fafa replied.

Fafa climbed up onto my shoulder and we went outside. I locked the door behind me and put my key in my pocket. For a moment, I stood in the front yard, staring at my house. It seemed so empty now. Without Father, it didn't seem like my house at all.

I sighed and walked away. With Fafa on my shoulder, I went into the forest. My quest to become a Pokemon master was finally beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Walking through Route 101 was quiet and uneventful, just as I had expected. Most people used the paved roads rather than the old worn out path. Fafa insisted on sitting on my shoulder, rather than walking. I figured it was because it gave her a better view of her surroundings…either that or it made her feel like I was her servant.

Fafa seemed curious about the forest. She constantly sniffed around and looked around with wide eyes. We encountered Poochyena and Zigzagoon, but that was it. I didn't have any Pokeballs, so I wasn't able catch them. Fafa was able to dispatch them quite easily.

I was relieved when I saw Oldale Town up ahead. I heard Fafa's stomach rumble, which made me laugh a little.

"I require sustenance human." She said, licking her lips.

"I'll get you something once we get to the Pokemon Center." I said. "But first, I need to do something."

"You're going to run an errand for that lazy old human?" Fafa asked.

"Well…yes."

"Why?"

"Because she asked me to."

"So?"

I let out a long sigh and pinched the bridge of my nose. How was I supposed to explain anything to this stubborn electric rat? All she wanted to do was argue with me. It seemed to amuse her.

I didn't bother giving her an answer. I went straight to the Pokemon Mart.

"Greetings young trainer," The clerk said when I walked in. He appeared to be the same age as Professor Birch. He had short brown hair and cheerful brown eyes.

"Professor Birch sent me to retrieve a parcel from you," I said. "She said it was important."

"Ah yes, it just arrived this morning. Just a moment, I will give it to you." The clerk said.

He went into the room behind the counter. A few minutes later, he appeared with a small box.

"I suppose Professor Birch must be too busy to get it. She called earlier to let me know you were coming by to pick it up," The clerk said. "Well, I don't want to keep you. Have a nice day, young trainer!"

"You too," I responded.

Parcel in hand, I left the Pokemon Mart.

_Why didn't she ask her son or one of her aides to pick the parcel up? _I wondered. _I have more important things to do than to run errands for her!_

XXXXX

By the time I arrived in Littleroot Town, it was after noon. I was already starting to get tired. Route 101 wasn't a straightforward path like the street was. The path itself was barely visible anymore. If Father hadn't taken me through it so many times while I was a young child, I definitely would've gotten lost.

I went straight to Professor Birch's lab. I was irritated to see that she wasn't there.

"Just leave that on her desk. I will make sure she gets it." Dervon, one of Professor Birch's assistants, said.

I placed the parcel down on Professor Birch's desk. Her computer screen was up and there was an open email. I knew I didn't have any business reading it, but I couldn't help myself. It read:

_To: Devoria Birch_

_From: Garnet Burkhart_

_Recently, I have noticed shady characters around town. Rustboro City has always been the main target for criminals, but these people seem extremely sinister. Perhaps they are former members of Team Magma, trying to regroup. Or maybe they're a different group altogether. Regardless, I have a very bad feeling about them. I believe they are responsible for the disappearance of several citizens. Members of Devon Corporation have been disappearing as well…._

"Hello, Zakira." Professor Birch said.

I nearly jumped out of my skin. I wondered how long she had been behind me and how I didn't notice her come in. I usually didn't let people sneak up behind me. I was always on guard.

"I was just putting your parcel on your desk," I said quickly. "Well I better get going-"

"Before you go, I need to give you something." Professor Birch said as she went over to the table next to her desk. "These will aid you on your journey. This is a Pokedex and as you know these are Pokeballs."  
"Thanks." I took the Pokedex and Pokeballs from her.

"The Pokedex is pretty self-explanatory. As you go on your journey, you can refer to your Pokedex to answer any questions you may have about Pokemon. So…you are free to go now, Zakira. Your journey to become a Pokemon master will be long and difficult, so good luck." Professor Birch smiled.

"Can we please go already? I'm tired of waiting for you two humans to shut up! If you would recall, you promised me a meal." Fafa snapped.

"You certainly will have your hands full with her." Professor Birch chuckled.

"You're telling me," I said. "Well I guess I'll be going now."

I felt Professor Birch's gaze on me as I walked out of the lab. I took a deep breath when I got outside. I was on my own now. Just thinking about it made me both excited and nervous.

_ Hopefully I can find out what happened to Father sometime soon. I hope he's ok. _I thought. _What if it was those Team Magma thugs that got him? If I find out that those assholes have him, I will personally kick all of their asses! They have no right to abduct people and Pokemon, just for their own selfish desires!_

_This Father creature of yours was kidnapped? _Fafa asked.

_Most likely. _I said.

_ Is there a reason why? Is he a creature of value? _She inquired.

_I don't know, Fafa. All I know is that I have to find him as quickly as possible. _I said. _And you're going to force me to assist you?_ She said.

_You are my partner now. We are going to travel together. So yes, I do expect you to help me. _I said.

_Why should I help you? It was your kind that abducted me from my clan. You cretins think this world is yours for the taking when it's clearly not. _She responded. _All your people do is destroy everything you touch! You enslave Pokemon against their will and study them like science experiments!_

_ Not all humans are the same, Fafa. _I said. _I have never abused or otherwise harmed anyone or anything. I can't help what other people do. _

_ If you're so different, then why don't you release me? Why are you keeping me as your pet? I am a living, breathing creature. I'm not here for your entertainment. _She demanded.

_If you want to go so badly then go, _I said. _You won't get very far without me. A blue talking Pikachu will definitely make a great prize for the black market! I hope they keep you alive at least, rather than turning you into a coat or a purse. That blue fur of yours is quite exquisite._

Fafa stared at me, blue eyes huge with horror. She looked as if I had just slapped her across the face.

_Your kind turns Pokemon into accessories and clothing? _She asked.

_Criminals do. _I said.

Fafa muttered under her breath. She leapt up on my shoulder and didn't say anything else.

XXXXX

With Fafa on my shoulder, I walked back through Route 101. I managed to catch a Zigzagoon before I reached Oldale Town. On my way through town I stopped by the Pokemon center to rest and eat, like Fafa requested.

Once we finished eating, we left Oldale Town. Using Route 102, we made our way to Petalburg City. I went straight to Father's gym as soon as we arrived in Petalburg City. I was shocked to see that the gym was completely deserted. The lights were off and there was a piece of paper on the door. It read:

_Petalburg Gym is closed until further notice__._

I tried to open the door, but it was locked.

_What in the hell is going on here? _I thought, starting to panic. _Where is everyone?_

"We will need to find somewhere to stop for the night shortly," Fafa said. "The sun is setting."

"Alright," I sighed.

I reluctantly went the Pokemon Center. When we walked in, there were a handful of people inside that turned and stared at us. Fafa narrowed her eyes and flattened her ears.

"Zakira?" Nurse Joy said from behind the counter. "I see you have your own Pokemon now…is that a…Pikachu?"

"Yes. Have you seen my father recently?" I asked. I didn't have time for her stupid questions. I was far more concerned about finding my Father than conversing about my oddly colored Pokemon.

"No I haven't…I haven't seen him since yesterday morning." Nurse Joy said.

I felt as if my heart dropped to my feet. Now I was certain that something was amiss.

_What if Aeon was right? What if he was captured? _I thought.

"Is something wrong, dear?" Nurse Joy asked. She had a worried expression on her face.

"I haven't seen my father recently. He was supposed to come with me when I got my first Pokemon but he didn't. He's not even in his gym…and no one seems to know where he is!" I cried. I blinked furiously, trying to fight back the tears threatening to spill over.

Nurse Joy came over to me and hugged me. It was awkward, but I didn't push her away.

"I'm so sorry, dear. It seems that a lot of bad things have been happening lately. With your father missing, the gym trainers must have shut down the gym until he returns," Nurse Joy said. "Coming to think about it, I haven't seen much of anyone today. Petalburg isn't nearly as large as Rustboro, but I usually get at plenty of customers. Petalburg relies on Adriano to watch over its residents and to keep the city running. Without him, no one feels safe."

I took a deep breath and did my best to calm myself down. Crying wasn't going to solve anything. I would need to be calm and collected, so I could think rationally.

"You keep in touch with the Nurse Joys of the other cities, right?" I asked.

"Of course," She said. "Why do you ask?"

"Have you heard anything about criminal activity in places like Rustboro City…and the other major cities" I said.

She took a step back and looked at me for a long moment. Her eyes widened with fear.

"Criminal activity?" Nurse Joy said.

"Years ago, there was a criminal gang here called Team Magma. They've been disbanded long ago, but they might be trying to get back together. Or a new one might be forming. They might have something to do with my father's disappearance."

A pair of Chansey appeared from upstairs. Both appeared to be distressed about something.

"Chansey! Chansey!" The first Chansey said.

Nurse Joy looked at them. She said something to them in a low voice and then returned her attention to me.

"Right," She murmured. "The two of you can stay here for the night. I'd rather you not wander around in the dark…especially if there really are criminals about."

"I don't have any money." I said quietly.

"I won't charge you anything tonight. I just don't want you and your Pokemon out on the streets. It's far too dangerous." She said.

"Thanks," I said.

"Chansey!" The second Chansey exclaimed. She looked happy now.

Fafa and I followed Nurse Joy upstairs. She unlocked a door and let us in. There was a twin sized bed and a small bathroom.

"I'll get you something to eat. I'm sure you're starved." Nurse Joy scurried out of the room. Within a few minutes, she was back with a warm meal for both me and Fafa.

"Let me know if you need anything." She said.

"Thanks Nurse Joy." I replied.

"You're welcome," She smiled. "Try to get some sleep."

Fafa leapt onto the bed as soon as Nurse Joy left.

"This human bed isn't half bad. It beats a pile of grass, feathers and fur any day." Fafa yawned.

Fafa and I scarfed down our meal and got in the bed. I was so exhausted from walking, I went right to sleep.

XXXXX

The next morning, I woke up feeling awful. Fafa was sitting on the end of the bed, staring at me.

"I swear I thought you would never wake up. I was about to zap your ass." Fafa said.

I yawned and got up. "Sorry Fafa, I was tired."

"Go wash yourself. You smell putrid!" Fafa twitched her nose.

"Thanks for telling me." I muttered.

I went into the bathroom. Luckily, there was a small shower. I washed up and then gathered my things. I couldn't afford to stay here very long. I didn't have the time or money to linger around in the Pokemon Center.

After I bathed and gathered my things, Fafa and I went back downstairs. I gave Fafa and Zigzagoon to Nurse Joy for a moment so she could heal her. As I waited, I tied to think about where I should go next.

_I suppose I should go Rustboro City next. That's where the first gym is and it's where the Devon Corporation is. According to the email from Rustboro's gym leader, folks have been disappearing from the city. Someone there is bound to know what is going on._ I thought.

When Nurse Joy returned my Pokemon to me, I thanked her and then left.

Walking through Petalburg City made me uneasy. The silence and emptiness hung over the city like a heavy blanket. I hadn't seen much of anyone so far. It was worse today than it had been yesterday.

_Where are the other trainers? Surely they can't already be that far ahead of me! _I thought.

"Your human city is even quieter than it was the other day. Are they all in hiding?" Fafa asked.

"My father is the gym leader of this city, so he's the one who watches over it. With him gone, the citizens are afraid. No one wants to go outside." I replied.

"You humans can't fend for yourself? How pathetic!" Fafa exclaimed.

"They can fend for themselves Fafa," I said. "But in human society, we depend upon our gym leaders to watch over a particular town. When they are not present, it makes the town weak and open to attack. When a gym leader goes missing, it's definitely something to worry about."

Fafa rolled her eyes. "In Pikachu clans, we rely on ourselves and each other to fend off intruders. Even if our leader is gone, we can still function. A new leader takes his place very quickly." She said.

"We can't simply replace a gym leader. Someone powerful enough has to come forth and take over. My father has been the gym leader for twenty years." I said.

"Impressive," She responded. "He must be a powerful human."

I looked at my Hoenn Map. The Petalburg Woods seemed to be the quickest way to get to Rustboro City. I let out a sigh. Father had always warned me about the poisonous bug Pokemon in there. "_Watch out for Wurmple's Poison Sting and String Shot."_ He would say.

"Are you ready to go into the Petalburg Forest, Fafa?" I asked.

"I suppose so. It's better than dawdling here all day." She replied.

I looked around at Petalburg City one last time, and then I headed for the forest ahead.

When Fafa and I reached the entered the Petalburg Woods, we immediately began to see a multitude of trainers. I heard Fafa muttering under her breath.

"Hi there," a young boy came up to me. He appeared to be 15. "Are you looking for Pokemon too?"

"Yes. I'm also on my way to Rustboro City." I replied.

"Will you battle with me before you go? I caught a bunch of new Pokemon!" He exclaimed.

"Of course," I said.

"Go Wurmple!" He said, sending out two Wurmple.

_So this is going to be a double battle, eh? _I thought. _I guess now would be a good time to use that Spearow I caught earlier._

"Go Zigzagoon and Pikachu!" I said.

Fafa already started attacking before I even told her to. Zigzagoon just sat there and watched.

When the little boy's Pokemon fainted, he looked horrified. He returned them and ran away, screaming and crying. I returned Zigzagoon and sighed.

"Fafa, that was cruel." I said.

"I thought we were battling. Why would I go easy on them? Enemies are enemies!" Fafa snapped.

"They weren't a threat to us. That kid just wanted a friendly battle!" I remarked.

"I guess he'll stay away next time, now won't he?" Fafa laughed.

"Let's just keep going. I don't want to be in here any longer than I have to be." I muttered.

XXXXX

It didn't take long before I got tired of wandering around in the Petalburg Woods. It was like a maze in here. I saw other trainers as well, but none of them approached me. I assumed it was because of how Fafa upset the little boy earlier. She denied doing anything wrong of course. But I suppose I couldn't be mad at her. She was just doing what she thought she was supposed to do.

"Have I scared off the humans?" Fafa asked. I could hear the sarcasm in her tone.

"If you must know, yes you probably did." I said.

"Good." She replied. I could see her smiling out of the corner of my eye.

All of a sudden, a Cascoon dropped down from the tree I was standing under. At first, I didn't know what it was so I started screaming. When I realized what it was, I felt embarrassed. Fafa was laughing so hard she could barely breathe, which only made me feel worse.

"What a priceless moment!" Fafa howled.

"Shut up, Fafa." I fumed.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard the sound of a snapping twig behind me. I spun around, expecting some sort of criminal to be trying to sneak up on me. Much to my surprise, it was Aeon. I didn't expect to see him here. When he recognized me, his eyes lit up.

"Hello Zakira. I see you have got yourself a Pokemon after all." He said.

"Yes," I replied.

"Is that a Pikachu?" He looked at Fafa curiously. "I thought they were yellow, not blue."

"And I thought humans were supposed to be smart, not stupid." Fafa growled.

"Yes, she's a Pikachu. Professor Birch didn't have any starter Pokemon left, so she gave me this Pikachu. She's a rare one."

"I was about to ask if she was like the rest of the Pikachu, but I can see she's not." Aeon said.

"No two Pikachu are the same," Fafa remarked. "Just because you humans are, doesn't mean Pikachu are!"

"She's quite sassy. I suppose you're having a lot of fun with her." Aeon said.

"How is your Treecko? Has it evolved yet?" I asked, trying to get the focus off of Fafa.

"Not yet. Once we get out of this God forsaken forest, I'm going to battle the gym leader!" Aeon replied.

"I plan to battle the gym leader sooner or later. Once I get some more Pokemon anyways." I said.

"I only have three Pokemon right now, so don't feel bad. I don't think catching Pokemon is that important anyways. I'd be happy with just one." Aeon said.

"Do you know how to get out of here? I've been wandering around in here all day." I said.

"I'm still trying to figure that one out myself. Maybe we can find the way out together." Aeon responded.

"Good idea." I said. I heard Fafa muttering under her breath.

The two of us struggled to get out of the forest. Father had told me plenty of times that it was difficult to get through, even for experienced trainers. But I of course didn't believe it. Not until now anyways.

By the time we got out of Petalburg Woods, it was already dark. Both Aeon and I were exhausted and starving, and Fafa was exceedingly cranky.

"Why don't we go to the Pokemon Center? I'm too worn out to keep going." Aeon said.

"Same here." I yawned.

"Nurse Joys always have something good for trainers like us." Aeon said.

We both went to the Pokemon Center and healed our Pokemon. Using the small amount of money I earned from defeating the young boy, I checked into a room and ordered some dinner.

Fafa ravenously ate her food and passed out on the bed shortly after. I laughed when I heard her snoring. I quickly ate my food and went to sleep as well.


End file.
